ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaak Ti (100-2)
'Shaak Ti '(59 BBY - 19 BBY) was a Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi High Council during the Clone Wars. Biography Early Life Ti was born on Shili in 59 BBY. At some point, Ti was found to be Force Sensitive and taken to the Jedi Temple. At some point, Ti became a Jedi Master. At some point between 32 BBY and 22 BBY, Ti replaced Yaddle on the Jedi High Council. Separatist Crisis In 22 BBY, following attempted assassinations of Padmé Amidala, Ti and the other Council members assigned Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate the mastermind of the assassination while Anakin Skywalker protected Padmé. While Obi-Wan was researching Kamino, Ti was also in the Jedi Archives. When the Jedi Council learned of Obi-Wan's capture on Geonosis, Mace Windu gathered 212 Jedi, including Ti, to rescue him. Battle of Geonosis Ti and the Jedi Assault Team participated in the Battle of Geonosis. Ti fought alongside Luminara Unduli in the Petranaki Arena, and they were among the survivors of the battle. Before the Droid Army could finish off the survivors, Yoda arrived with the Grand Army of the Republic and several LAAT gunships. Ti, Luminara and Saesee Tiin boarded a gunship together and they were airlifted away from the Arena. Overseeing Clone Training To be added Battle of Kamino To be added Serving the Council To be added Trial of Ahsoka Tano To be added Clone Conspiracy To be added Further Council Service To be added Yoda's Visions To be added More Council Service To be added Battle of Coruscant To be added Tension in the Jedi To be added Death During the Attack on the Jedi Temple, Ti recorded a message on a Holocron, urging whoever found it to not let the Great Jedi Purge be the end of the Jedi. While meditating, she was killed by Darth Vader. Legacy Ti's lightsaber was among the most prized in Grievous's collection. When Darth Vader attempted to resurrect Padmé Amidala on Mustafar, he saw visions of Ti among others. However, Vader impaled the illusion of Ti, destroying it. Ti's Holocron was eventually found by Luke Skywalker in Grakkus the Hutt's collection on Nar Shaddaa. Luke saw Ti's message, and the Holocron itself was likely taken into Imperial custody. In 34 ABY, Dok-Ondar had stone artwork of Ti in his collection on Batuu. Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Force Sensitive: '''Shaak Ti was able to use the Force. ** '''Force Jump: '''Ti could employ Force Jump to leap over large crowds. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Ti was more than capable of telekinesis. * '''Togrutan Physiology: '''Ti was a Togruta. ** '''Montral Echolocation: '''Ti's montrals allowed her to sense the movement of objects around them. She could combine this ability with her Force abilities to enhance her perception. Abilities * '''Skilled Swordswoman: '''Ti was a highly skilled swordswoman. She had enough skill to wield both her lightsaber and an electrostaff at the same time during the Battle of Coruscant. Former Weapons and Equipment * Shaak Ti's Lightsaber Gallery Shaak Ti 1.png Trivia ''To be addedCategory:100-2 Category:Togruta Category:Shili Category:59 BBY Births Category:19 BBY Deaths Category:Deceased Category:Jedi Order (100-2) Category:Jedi High Council (100-2) Category:Force Sensitive